


Harry’s Amedot Day Fluff Extravaganza

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Posted with Permission, Purring, he doesnt have an a03 so im putting it up, his name is not harry idk why he called it this, my partner wrote this for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst is a lazy asshole and Peridot breaks the tv by Harrybo(i persuaded my QP to write amedot fanfic for me)





	Harry’s Amedot Day Fluff Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boi he's my best bro and wrote this for me (with persuasion $$$) because it's amedot day and he knows i love amedot. im heckin happy

The loud crash of the flyscreen door roused Amethyst from her day-drinking induced nap. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. “P-dot?” she asked tentatively, peering around the arm of the couch.

“Yes, it’s me.” The little green gem replied, sighing. She placed her briefcase on the kitchen counter, and finally allowed herself to breathe. She cupped her face in her hands and groaned quietly to herself, sagging into the kitchen stool. Her limb enhancers were still attached to her feet making her look taller and more professional, but Amethyst knew they must be aching like crazy.

“You, uh, wanna drink?” Amethyst asked, rising sleepily from the couch. “You look like you could use it, babe.” She offered the half-full bottle of shiraz she had fallen asleep with.

“No, I think I’m okay, I…” Her face dropped as she saw what the purple gem had done. “You… what have you done today?” Her voice was suddenly shrill, the kind of tone that would have made Amethyst giggle; if the green gem wasn’t clearly furious at her, that is. “You haven’t done a single thing I asked you to do today! I can’t even make dinner, none of the dishes are clean!”

Amethyst shrugged. “I think it adds to the flavour.” She said simply. Peridot looked like she was going to explode.

“I can’t believe you! This house is a mess! I’m away working all day, and you’re here doing… What were you doing all day?”

Amethyst took a swig out of the bottle and burped, then jerked a thumb at the TV, “David Attenborough. Earth’s got some pretty neat critters.” Peridot’s eye twitched, and the purple gem had to stifle her laughter. This was pushing it, but it was just too much fun to rile her up.

“You spent the entire day sitting down, staring at the TV, watching nature documentaries?” Peridot asked quietly, biting back the rage that was swelling in her. The list that she had made up for Amethyst so that she would not forget, along with the pen she had left to cross what had been done off, still sat on the counter in the exact same position, completely untouched.

Amethyst grinned. “Yup!”

She felt a rush of wind come past her head, and before she knew it, the TV was sailing out of the window and onto the sand outside. A look of horror replaced her grin immediately. “No! Atten-bro! Why?” She looked at Peridot in horror, then rushed outside to the balcony.

Peridot sighed, took a deep breath, then followed her outside. The TV didn’t look too badly damaged, just a little bent. Using her magnetic powers, she brought the set back up into the house and bent it back into shape. The signal turned on with a pop. Without a word, the green gem strode back to the couch and slumped into the chair, sighing.

Amethyst, still in shock, followed her back and just stood beside her, looking down in awe at what the little gem had done. There was an awkward silence, until Peridot finally spoke.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry Amethyst, I’m just tired. I had a bad day at work.” Tears began to form in her eyes. Immediately, Amethyst felt guilty.

“No Peri, I’m sorry!” She said quickly. “I didn’t do anything today, you’re right. This is my bad.” She hated to admit it, but it was true. And now Peridot was upset, and it was because of her. “Hey, what happened? Talk to me.”

The gem shook her head, sniffling. “Nothing, really.” Amethyst began to take off the limb enhancers as she spoke. “I just don’t feel like anyone takes me seriously. I don’t know if it’s my height, or my voice, or what it is. I do the same things as everyone else, but I always seem to do it worse. I don’t understand why.” She looked up at Amethyst, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. “It’s not fair!” There was no amusement from Amethyst at the shrillness of her friend’s voice. Clearly this was not nothing.

She vaulted over the couch arm and landed beside the little green gem, reaching an arm around her back. “Hey, it’s okay man! You’re home now. Don’t worry about it.” Peridot glanced up and met Amethyst’s eyes. The genuine concern in the purple gem’s eyes touched her deeply, and she couldn’t help but smile. Amethyst was simple, but she was amazing.

The purple gem grinned stupidly back at her. “Hey, watch this dude.” Amethyst was suddenly overcome with the familiar purple light that indicated she was morphing. When it dissipated, she was a cat, complete with whiskers and Amethyst’s signature goofy grin. “I learned today watching a documentary that petting cats really helps humans to relax. Releases hormones or somethin’. Couldn’t hurt you to try!”

Before she could reply, Amethyst climbed onto her lap and curled into a ball. “How does this work, exactly?” Peridot asked uneasily, her hand hovering uncertainly over the purple cat’s head.

“I dunno man, just start touchin’ me. Touch me up bro!”

“Uh, okay.” Peridot gave a few tentative strokes of Amethyst’s fur. She had opted for an extra fluffy breed of cat, it seemed. “How does that feel?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda nice. Now touch my face. Like, under my chin.”

“This is unusual!” Peridot yelled, but continued to oblige. She couldn’t help but smile at the situation. “This… is not a bad experience.”

“Yeah, I’m feelin’ kinda nice too.” All of a sudden, Amethyst started to make a strange rumbling sound that vibrated and resonated from her chest. Peridot glanced incredulously at her.

“What are you doing?” Suddenly she stopped, embarrassed.

“Uhh, I don’t know. It just felt like I should do it?”

“Well don’t stop! It was… not disagreeable.”

Amethyst continued purring, and the two sat like that, watching TV.

“Hey Peri?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“I love you man.”

“I… think you are also… quite… good.” Peridot stuttered, embarrassed. Suddenly she exclaimed as she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Amethyst was clawing her.

“Fine! I love you too! Now shut up. I see why you were watching this all day.”

Amethyst fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't plug my boi because he's got no social media but i can plug [me](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah) lmao


End file.
